


to the victor go the spoils.

by pocketsizedtitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sexy Times, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsizedtitan/pseuds/pocketsizedtitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren’s caught between two opposing forces. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the victor go the spoils.

**Author's Note:**

> figured I'd post this here, too. enjoy.

“I need you to do me a favor.”

Eren nods as he stares down at Corporal Levi. A stack of papers are pushed into his arms.

“Bring those to Commander Erwin.”

“Okay,” Eren says as he clutches the paper. “Um, Corporal?”

There’s a perceptible raise in a sharply angled brow, a silent query of  _what_?

“Why are you so close?”

Levi had practically cornered him against a wall, a wall that Eren is currently pressed up against as he tries to maintain any semblance of professional distance between them. That's proving futile as his Corporal raises a hand, effectively caging him between a pillar and an arm. Eren stammers on about professionalism and personal space and  _please stop leaning so close_  and his eyes are wide and frantic. He’s a herbivore about to be devoured – quite contradictory to his carnivorous ways when it comes to killing titans, but that’s as far as those ways go – and Levi’s the predator assessing his prey. A nose brushes against a jawline, a lazy smirk drawing over Levi’s lips as Eren squeaks, and he inhales deeply the scent of fear and excitement and something much sweeter.

Something akin to  _victory_.

“Are you uncomfortable, Eren?” Levi asks.

“Y-yes,” he answers, swallowing dryly. Gray eyes flicker to his neck and Eren’s suddenly really,  _really_ self-conscious because there’s a tickle of breath against his nape and it scares him shitless.  

He thinks his knees are going to cave beneath him as a heavy silence ticks by; too afraid to say anything, as if he might trigger something. What that something is, Eren isn’t sure. All he knows is that there’s a dangerous glint in his Corporal’s eyes, a look he’s only ever seen when Levi’s on the hunt for titans and he thinks he should fear for his life because  _he’s_ a titan-shifter.

“Say, Ere—“

“Oi.”

And just like that, the moment is gone. Eren’s head jolts to the side, and for once he’s relieved to hear that voice; so relieved he’s almost tempted to plant a big smackaroo on that horseface. But he doesn’t because Jean’s Jean, and he’s standing a little bit away down the hall, a strange look on his face. There’s also the fact that Levi still has him cornered, but his body retracts a bit.

The almost-victory Levi had relished for a short moment turns acidic. His eyes slant sideways to fixate on Jean. “Kirschtein.”

Eren starts to worry for a different reason. As soon as their gazes clash, there’s a palpable tension that suffocates Eren. Electricity crackles between them, snapping beneath their open hostility.  He’s not sure when it started – it’s been going on for a while – but Jean and Levi can’t be in the same room without an angry staring match starting up. And every time, every damn time Eren gets caught between these two opposing forces; these two individual storms that may or may not destroy him one day.

“Is everything okay here?” Jean asks, which Eren finds a little odd because when did Jean ever worry? Well, no, trick question. Jean worries a lot, but never over Eren and Levi. But there isn’t concern in his voice, only casual animosity.

“Yes,” Levi answers. His arm slips away, but Eren finds he can’t move, not when he recognizes the look in Levi’s eyes that Jean mirrors. Eren knows the look from all the times he’s shared it with Jean himself. They’re challenging each other, silently sizing the other up, except while Eren and Jean’s competition is usually friendly-in-a-violent-way, there’s nothing friendly about the way they’re staring the other down. The rest of the world doesn’t exist, only them and their little competition – whatever the hell it is.

But Eren doesn’t care. They can be fighting over a piece of scrap, and Eren still wouldn’t care, not when he feels like the odd man out. Even if he were to dance naked in front of them, he’s one-hundred-percent positive they wouldn’t notice. There’s no stepping into their little world and he feels far away and a bitterness wells in his throat and claws in the pits of his stomach and he wants nothing more than to be even farther away. Perhaps on the other side of the world, if possible.

His arms tighten around the papers. To hell with them both.

Eren brushes by Levi, pulling him back to reality, and the man’s about to grab Eren’s arm, completely forgetting his earlier command –  _where does the little shit think he’s going?_ – but the confusion and hurt in Caribbean greens has him at a standstill.

“If you don’t mind, I’ll be taking these to the Commander. Sir,” Eren says, leaving no room for argument as he hurries down the hall, avoiding both pairs of eyes that follow him.

“Looks like you’ve scared him off, Corporal,” Jean says with a smirk, because victory is his this time around. A small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

A small sneer curls at Levi’s lips, “ _Tch_. I don’t see you making any progress.”

“It should be a lot simpler now that he seems scared of you,” Jean points out.

It’s a known fact amongst the Scouting Legion that these two opposing forces are vying after the same thing; or rather, the same person. Not even they remember when it all started, this competition of theirs to win Eren Jaeger over. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and they often caught themselves eyeing the other in a murderous-sort-of-way whenever in Eren’s presence.

Levi had been content waiting for Eren to grow up so he could properly court the boy. Three years ago, never would he have thought the blundering, worry-wart that was Jean Kirschtein would get in the way of things. But now, at eighteen, he became far too aware of Eren that it pushed Levi to act with less tact. Jean seemed to have caught on at some point, realized one day that Eren was something beautiful, started treating Eren as more than just a rival, started looking at Eren with less than innocent intentions. And yes, Levi noticed. He wanted nothing more than to gouge Jean’s eyes out. Still does.

“We’ll see.” Levi’s voice is cold, and maybe any other day Jean thinks he should be wary because Levi’s still Humanity’s Strongest, no matter how much Jean has grown. But when his mind is set to something, confidence settles in him. It’s liberating. Maybe he can’t physically defeat the Corporal, and maybe they’re both just as foolish in their attempts to woo Eren (if you can call it that), but at least that means the playing field is even. Sort of. Jean believes the field is tilted in his favor.

Levi turns on his heels and stalks off, the light patter of footsteps over stone fading gradually.

It’s Jean’s move now.

* * *

Eren can be found later at dinner, sullen and inconsolable. His chin is propped over the wooden surface of the table, a hand clutching the mug of his drink, brows furrowing deeper and deeper as the night wears on.

“I just don’t get them,” Eren grumbles for the fiftieth time.

Armin peeks over into Eren’s cup and takes a whiff. Just cider, thankfully. A drunken Eren is never a good thing,  _especially_  when angry. “Get  _who_ , Eren?”

“You know.”

“No. You’ve spent the whole night grumbling about how stupid ‘they’ are and that you don’t get them, but you’ve never specified who.”

Eren sits up with a scowl. “Who  _else_ would I be complaining about, though? I mean, there’s only one horseface and one short Corporal.”

 _Ah_. Now it all makes sense.

“What have they done this time?” Mikasa asks. A false calmness coats the menace that lurks below.

Eren opens his mouth to say  _exactly_ what they’ve done this time, but the words get stuck before they come because really, they didn’t do anything in particular. Other than glare at each other and ignore Eren’s existence completely. And is that a valid reason to be angry?

The answer? Yes. It is a valid reason. “It’s not about what they did this time, but what they’ve been doing. They always look like they’re going to kill each other and I get caught in the crossfire—“ they forget he’s there and he’s an onlooker that can’t step into their world, “and…” Eren deflates, “it pisses me off.”

Armin and Mikasa exchange a knowing look.

“Are you sure that’s what it is?” Armin asks slowly.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Armin pauses. He ponders between caution and bluntness. In the end, one needs to be blunt with Eren, otherwise he’ll remain slow to catch up on things, “Eren, aren’t you just jealous?”

“What the hell is there to be jealous of?”

Just as the competition between Levi and Jean has been noticeable, Eren’s growing feelings towards both men has been a topic of discussion throughout the Scouting Legion. No one mentions the bet that’s going around – who will Eren fall for: Levi or Jean? – partially because they don’t want Corporal Levi to find out, and Eren is most likely to go titan on their asses, and Jean has money in the pool that  _he’s_ going to come out the victor. There are rumors going around that Eren has feelings for one of them, but he’s in denial – or slow, whichever. One half says he’s in love with Corporal Levi because  _come on_  he’s Humanity’s Strongest –  _Humanity’s Handsomest_ in whispers – and he’s a legend amongst men, what’s  _not_ to love. The other half says  _pft_ to that because Jean Kirschtein is young and a rising star and he’s up for promotion soon and he has that that dashing smile going on,  _hel-_ lo.

And then there’s Armin and Mikasa, the two closest to Eren who caught on to Eren’s inner turmoil before he did. At some point, Eren’s hero-worship for Levi turned into flustered reactions, eyes always seeking the older man out; that Jean and Eren’s arguments became more… sexually charged. 

Armin put a bet in for Jean, Mikassa for neither, but that’s beside the point.

The point being – their childhood friend has feelings for Jean  _and_ Levi and he doesn’t even know it.

“How would you feel if, say, Levi hooked up with someone?” Armin asks.

Eren shifts uncomfortably in his seat. An image of their Commander talking to Corporal Levi flashes in his mind and his heart twists painfully so. The words that come out are forced, “I wouldn’t care.”

“Okay, what about Jean?”

“What does this have to do with anything?” Eren snaps. He picks up his fork and stabs angrily at his food, imagining it’s Jean’s face because how  _dare_  that horseface hook up with someone?

“What if Jean and Levi get together?”

Eren nearly chokes on his own saliva. His heart speeds up and plummets all at once. Why is Armin asking him these things? How dare he put such thoughts in his head – Levi and Jean hooking up, like that’s not hot or anything – especially when he’s trying to eat dinner? “Damn it, Armin, just get to the point.”

“My point is, how would you feel if they forgot about you?”

And Eren somewhat gets it now, because he knows  _exactly_ how he would feel. It’s how he feels now: angry and abandoned, nonexistent. He doesn’t say it out loud, though, but he doesn’t need to. Armin and Mikasa spot the dawning realization, the upset frown that mars his face. Mikasa reaches for the butter knife.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Mikasa!” Armin grabs her wrist.

“Their stupid competition is hurting Eren. They must feel his pain.”

“Murder isn’t going to solve anything.”

“No, but a double-homicide will.”

Armin sends Eren a furtive glance, but he’s too lost in his miserable thoughts for their conversation to register. “Eren wouldn’t be happy if you killed them.”

“…” Mikasa releases the knife. “If it doesn’t end soon, I will do what is best for Eren’s sake.”

Armin sighs. He hopes for  _everyone’s_  sake that things don’t end in bloodshed.

* * *

“Eren.”

He ignores his name being called in favor of hurrying to his room.

“Oi.”

His steps quicken.

“Goddamn it, Eren.”

He rounds a corner. He’s almost there.

“ _Eren!_ ”

Almost.

“Fucking hell,” Jean swears.

Almo—Eren is whirled around by a hand on his arm. He glares up at Jean’s just-as-angry face. Well  _good_. Let him be mad. Eren is  _furious_. For one: how dare Jean get taller. For two: how dare Jean seek him out. Three: he didn’t want to see his face. “What do you want?”

Jean lets go of Eren’s arm. “Can we talk?”

“No.”

Jean lets out an impatient sigh that Eren wants to punch him for. He has no right to be impatient, not when he’s half the reason Eren’s been feeling downright miserable lately. “What are you mad at  _me_  for?”

Levi is the one who had cornered him earlier, not Jean. Levi is the one who had him hurrying off. Or at least, that’s what Jean had thought. He’d been banking on Eren’s anger towards Levi to make his move, and now it looks like the upper hand he thought he had, he actually doesn’t. But what did Jean do to piss Eren off? He can’t recall a damn thing. He’s been playing nice lately.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Eren asks, voice low and Jean can almost hear the very moment something breaks in him. He jabs a finger against Jean’s chest, making him step back with a yelp. Eren’s not done, though, as he proceeds to back Jean up against a wall, “I am mad at both you and Corporal Levi. You know why? Because of your stupid pissing contest that I somehow  _always_ get stuck in the middle of. And you know what the worst part about it is? It’s that I always,  _always_ end up going unnoticed and you both forget about me completely.”

“ _Wha—_?”

“If you two want to go hook up, stop flaunting it in front of me. It’s not cool and it kind of hurts and I don’t really get it but you two piss me off. I can’t stand seeing your faces right now, so go disappear and live happily elsewhere.”

The gears in Jean’s mind shifts in overdrive, trying to process Eren’s angry tirade. And for the first time in Jean’s life, he experiences a sense of enlightenment; as if a door inside of him has opened up all sorts of possibilities, and each one is just as wonderful as the next. “Eren.”

“ _What_ , Jean?”

“I like you.”

His mouth opens, an insult at the ready, but his jaw slackens and his eyes widen as the words drive home. It’s a small triumph for Jean because so far this conversation hadn’t been going how he wants.

“Corporal Shortstack likes  _you_ , too,” Jean continues begrudgingly. “We’re fighting over  _you_.”

He’s speechless, for once.

“Just pick me, Eren.”

“Uh—“ he mumbles stupidly. He blinks, “I can’t.”

“Why not? Do you like the Corporal or something?”

“Well—“

Jean grabs Eren’s shoulder, expression serious, “If you like him then I’ll back off. All you have to do is say the word.”

And that’s oddly the most considerate thing Jean’s ever said to him, and Eren feels touched, but his mind’s too much of a whirlwind for any proper response to form. “It’s not that—“ no, that’s not necessarily true, he thinks, “—well, sort of but—“

Levi is everything Eren aspires to be in more ways than one: he’s strong, level-headed; he’s someone that receives respect without demanding it. Eren always finds himself gravitating towards him because there’s something calming about his presence; he makes Eren feel safe in a world that treats him like a monster. He takes care of Eren. He confuses Eren. Half the time he’s stuck in Eren’s head, in his dreams, whispering things in his ear that leaves him waking up in a hot sweat.

The other half of the time, it’s about Jean and his stupid face that’s not really stupid because it’s actually rather handsome. Eren always chalked it up to jealousy. After all, Jean’s matured a lot in the past couple of years, while Eren feels stagnant, unchanging. Sometimes he thinks he’s till fumbling about like the fifteen year old he was. But Jean’s always there to help him.

“But what?” Jean prompts. He sees the conflict in his eyes, sees it and gets it without needing a verbal confirmation.

“There’s you and him,” Eren mutters, trying to find the words while dodging them at the same time. He wants to stay in denial. He doesn’t want to admit to anything. “And, I don’t know.”

“You do.”

“No.”

“Stop being so stubborn.”

“I’m not being stubborn,” Eren says petulantly.

“You like both of us.”

“Wha—“ insert spluttering noise here, “as  _if_  – I do not – why would I—that’s the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard.”

Jean’s looking at him like he’s some sort of child and the urge to punch is stronger than ever. Eren knocks his hands away. “Go to hell. Both of you.”

He storms to the room that he shares with Armin. The hallway echoes with the slam of the door, along with the metaphorical one inside of Jean. He knows there are still wondrous opportunities to come from this, but there’s one dark cloud, one  _little_  roadblock that’s in his way: Eren’s feelings for Levi.

Around the corner, Levi pulls away from the wall and stalks back to his own room.

**Two days later.**

Eren is dead tired and wants nothing more than to eat dinner and crawl into bed. They’d spent the past two days on a recon mission that involved running into a pack of titans, Eren losing a limb and having to transform himself. There were no other casualties, thankfully. Titan-slaying had gotten better over the year, the death count had gone down, and many thanked Eren’s abilities for that. Before he could head to the dining room, however, Connie intercepted him and told him Corporal Levi requested his presence in his office.

And so, Eren finds himself standing in front of the shut door, hair still damp from his shower, hesitant to find out what Levi wants. They haven’t had a moment alone together since two days ago, before Jean interrupted them, and to be honest, Eren is nervous.

He takes in a deep breath –  _just get this over with_ – and rakes his knuckles against the door. A muffle of  _come in_ sounds from the other side before Eren makes his way in. Levi sits at his desk, his 3D gear gone, but he still dons the rest of his uniform. He looks over his paperwork to acknowledge Eren with a glance.

“Close the door.”

Eren gulps, but does as he’s told. He refuses to step further into the office.

The minutes tick by. Eren’s still standing at the door, tense as ever because Levi has yet to say a word, too busy shuffling through several documents. His hands reach behind him and fumble for the doorknob, “Perhaps I should just come back la—“

“Stay,” Levi interrupts, that one word alone leaving no room for argument. He stacks the papers together in a neat pile and slips them into a drawer. “Come here.”

He twitches. “I’m fine where I’m at.” He doesn’t have to look up to know Levi is staring him down. The scrape of the chair’s wooden legs sends a jolt to Eren’s heart. His pulse quickens with every step that comes closer. Levi’s boots enter his line of vision.

“Look at me, Eren.”

He can’t resist it – he can’t resist the command and the call of his name – so he lifts his gaze up uncertainly. Eren’s not sure what to expect; impatience, perhaps. He doesn’t expect the subtle warmth of tenderness in gray eyes. He doesn’t expect the gentle press of lips on his, or the way his heart soars and dives.

Levi pulls away and grabs the door handle, deciding they need a change of scenery, “Come with me.”

* * *

Jean stands at the dining hall entrance, eyes scanning the mass of faces for a certain one. He frowns when he doesn’t spot Eren and makes his way over to Mikasa’s and Armin’s table. “Have you two seen Eren?”

“No,” Armin says with a bit of worry. “He said he’d be here after he showered. That was forty minutes ago.”

Connie and Sasha join them, their trays full with food and a piece of bread is stuffed in Sasha’s mouth. Connie, having overheard them, tears his own bread apart as he pipes in, “If you’re looking for Eren, he went to see Corporal Levi.”

It takes every ounce of self-restraint Jean has not to let out a strangled cry in the middle of the dining hall. Mikasa notices the clench in his jaw, her eyes narrowing, “Is something the matter?”

“No,” Jean strains, “I’ll catch you guys later.”

He walks out of the room with slow, casual steps, not wanting to alert anyone – especially Mikasa – that there is something wrong. As soon as he’s done, he books it to Levi’s office. He’s breathless by the time he’s slamming the door open, only to snarl when an empty room greets him. “Where the hell?  _Shit_.”

Shitshitshit. Don’t tell him that bastard made a move?

He runs to Levi’s room, cursing the fact that it’s on the other side of the building, not apologizing as he bumps into people. Jean’s frantic and pissed – he shouldn’t have let Eren out of his sight – and who knows what that little asshole has done to Eren already. Once he gets his hands on Levi, he’s going to strangle him. Even if he loses his life in the process, at least they’ll go down together; at least Levi _wouldn’t have Eren_.

“Hey, Jean!” Someone calls out to him, but Jean doesn’t have time for that shit, he’s got more important matters to attend to and he tells the guy to fuck off –  _well screw you, too, man!_  – and finally,  _finally_ he spots Levi’s bedroom door up ahead.

Of course. Of course the door is shut. He expect it to be locked, but the knob twists as soon as he grabs it and Jean’s barreling in with a little too much force that he trips over his own feet and nearly face plants gracelessly into the floor. Jean’s head jerks in the direction of a low chuckle, and his mouth goes dry because it’s _exactly_ as he fears.

Levi is perched at the edge of his bed and his gaze catches Jean’s in a predatory leer, in absolute victory because the spoil of their war has his knees straddling either sides of Levi’s hips, back to the door, hands grasping Levi’s shoulders for purchase. Jean thinks he’s going to kill someone soon because Eren gives a throaty little whimper when Levi grasps his ass and pulls him closer. Another hand slips beneath a shirt, bunching it up as fingers splay across a tan, smooth back.

“Eren,” Levi purrs, “guess who’s finally arrived. Close the door, Kirschtein.”

Eren’s body gives a jerk at the name. He tries to turn around and look, but Levi catches his chin. The door slams shut – not because Levi told him to, Jean needs to clarify, but because he doesn’t want anyone witnessing a murder.

“Get away from him, Eren,” Jean says.

“I don’t think he wants to,” Levi murmurs, lowering his mouth to the junction between Eren’s shoulder and neck as his tongue flicks out. The body in his arm quivers. “Weren’t you the one who told him that you would back off if he chose me?”

Jean’s fists clench. “If that is  _Eren’s_  decision, then I’ll leave.”

“I don’t think he wants that, either.” Levi guides Eren’s hips in a slow, steady grind. Both hands dip down to grab the back of either of Eren’s thighs, tugging them a little wider, bringing his waist a little closer. “Right, Eren?”

“R-right,” Eren breathes.

“…What are you –“ Jean starts to ask, but he’s not sure how to word his question, let alone  _what_ to ask, because this situation isn’t what he expected in the least. He thinks he’s going mad in a crazy sort of way. He shouldn’t feel a growing heat in the pits of his stomach while Eren is manhandled by  _Levi_  of all people, his rival in this stupid competition.

“After I overheard your conversation,” Levi starts, digging his fingers through the material of Eren’s pants, drawing a gasp, “I realized something: with the way things were,  _neither_ of us would get Eren, not when he has feelings for the both of us.” He grazes an ear with his teeth, “If things continued, we would lose, and Eren would end up with someone else.”

Jean hates to admit it, but Levi has a valid point. It’s a tad bit hard to focus on that when Eren’s muffled pants fill in the cracks of silence that are left between Levi’s words.

“Though I loathe to admit, I’d rather Eren with you than some third party,” Levi continues, “but there’s no way Eren would be willing to make a choice. And so, I gave him another option.”

He nudges at Eren’s leg. Eren moves around until he’s facing Jean, his cheeks red with embarrassment. 

“He can have the both of us.”

Jean wonders if he should mull things over a little, maybe try to be rational, maybe try to rationalize with them because there’s no way this would work in the long run. But there’s a desperate lilt to Eren’s eyebrows, a fear of rejection in his eyes, and Jean is incapable of walking away. He holds out a hand. No words are needed as Eren stumbles off of Levi’s lap, across the room, and into Jean’s arms.

“I’m being selfish,” Eren whispers, “I’m sorry.”

“We’ll discuss that another time,” Jean groans, all of the pretense of patience and self-control he had built up over the years flying away because he’s finally,  _finally_ kissing Eren Jaeger. His lips are a little chapped, but so are Jean’s, and their first kiss is timid at first – as timid as two people with years of pent up sexual tension sharing a first time kiss. It doesn’t last long, because there  _is_ all that pent up sexual tension, after all, and soon they’re trying to devour the other and teeth clack and Eren bites Jean’s chin and Jean tugs harshly at Eren’s hair, forcing his head back in order to plunge his tongue deeper.

Eren’s already hard against Jean’s leg. His hips move of their own accord, trying to find relief for the pressure in his groin. An arm coils around Eren’s waist, pulling him up on tiptoes, kissing him deeper still as Eren straddles the leg that supports him. He tugs at the bottom of Jean’s lip, suckling and dragging a tongue across it. He pulls away as another pair of hands join the fray – Levi’s hands – in order to tug Eren’s shirt off. It gets discarded somewhere in the corner, Eren’s hips jerking back and forth as Levi grinds against his ass, the force alone sending Jean thumping against the door.

Eren trembles like a leaf between the two hard, positively masculine bodies that sandwich him. Jean showers kisses along the curve of his neck and plays with the lobe of his ear. Levi’s fingers dance over the flat surface of Eren’s stomach, moving up and up until they’re twisting and tugging at Eren’s nipples. He brings his own hand up reflexively, thinking only to muffle his whimpers, but Jean catches it in time because  _that_ would have been a disaster had Eren bit down. He draws his hand up and kisses the inside of Eren’s wrist and blue-green eyes are bright, warmth cascading from the touch and through the rest of his body.

Levi backs off– Eren starts to protest when the warmth against his back is gone – and pulls Eren with him, turning him around. Their lips slam together in a mess of saliva and tongue and while his kiss with Jean had been competitive and far from gentle, Levi’s is utterly dominating and powerful it knocks Eren’s breath away. He can’t pull away even if he wants to, not with the firm hand that grasps the back of his neck, holding his head in place. Jean occupies the spot behind him, fingers digging into his waist as his mouth sucks a patch of skin at Eren’s shoulder. The hands at his waist tugs at his pants, tugging and tugging until they’re spilling around his ankles; his boxers following soon after.

A small thought breaks through the haze in Eren’s mind: he’s naked. Buck naked. He is exposed, completely vulnerable, but it’s hard to  _care_ when Jean’s kneading his bare ass and rubbing his hardness between Eren’s cheeks; when Levi’s tongue strokes against his in a tantalizing way that has his toes curling. His mind turns to static when Levi dips his head down and curls that tongue around one of Eren’s nipples. It’s engulfed in wet warmth and his ragged pants turn into a feverish keen as he wraps his arms around Levi’s neck. He’s sure he’d fall over if not for the two pillars supporting him.

Jean grunts as the movements of Eren’s hips become a little more frantic. They stop as Levi’s head moves to the other side of Eren’s chest, sucking on his other nipple, and he’s back to gyrating his hips. Eren grabs his own cock – it’s hard and throbbing and he  _needs_ release, but Jean grabs both of his wrists and Eren lets out a growl.

“Let me go,” he demands, “or touch me yourself.”

“There will be no cumming for you yet,” Levi interjects, flicking his tongue one last time on the perk bud. “Not until we’ve both had our fill.”

“Then hurry it up,” Eren gripes, “I don’t have all night.”

“Oh but we  _do_ ,” Levi croons. Eren shivers – in fear, anticipation, arousal,  _worry for himself_ – holding his breath as Levi drags a finger down the taut line of Eren’s abdomen. Gray eyes darken considerably to a stormy hue, “do you know how long I’ve waited for this? I’m going to have my way with you until you’re broken.”

Eren wants to cry.

“We both are,” Jean says, his mouth right next to Eren’s ear and he thinks maybe it won’t be so bad to be broken by these two men.

“But who should have you first?” Levi questions aloud. He tugs at Eren’s cock with a teasing stroke.

“I don’t care,” Eren gasps as he thrusts forward, but Levi slackens his grip.

“Well  _I_ don’t want to hurt you, so perhaps Kirschtein first,” Levi drawls. Jean glares at him from over Eren’s shoulder, biting down on accident. A sound between a cry and a whimper gets caught behind pursed lips.

“ _I’m_  not the smaller one,” Jean snaps back.

Eren forces himself away from the both of them, irritated and horny and so, so tempted to leave, “I’m not a fucking virgin so quit with the dick contest.”

As soon as the words left his lips, alarm bells go off in his head. Their expressions turn into blank canvases of nothing and Eren wants to smack himself for speaking before thinking. He’s pretty sure he’s dug himself an early grave.

“Is that so,” Levi speaks up first, low and deadly and Eren thinks this must be what an herbivore feels like before a carnivore devours them; they both look ready to pounce on their meal and tear him to pieces. Levi approaches him first. Eren backs up, “You mean to tell me,” he doesn’t get very far before Levi drags him towards the bed and shoves him onto it, “that I waited,” he doesn’t have time to scramble away because Levi grabs his hips and jerks it roughly backwards, keeping him in place, “for no reason?”

Eren props himself on to his elbows, feeling awkward that he’s on his knees with his ass in the air. He tries to move away again but Levi’s nails dig into the flesh of his hip, a warning. “How was I supposed to know you were waiting for me?”

“It’s okay,” Levi says. Eren can tell by the tone of his voice that it’s  _not_ okay. Levi nudges his head in the direction of the bedside drawer and Jean walks over and takes the oil out. He tosses it to Levi, who sets it down on the bed.

“Tell me, Eren,” Levi continues in the same tone. Eren squeaks and tries to look around to figure out what Levi’s planning, but Jean’s suddenly kneeling in front of him pinning Eren’s head down. His face is aflame with embarrassment and humiliation as Levi spreads his ass cheeks apart, a quake rocking his body when a knuckle digs into his entrance. Eren grits his teeth together, refusing to cry out, “have you ever been kissed here?”

“What—?” Levi kneels at the foot of the bed, the tips of his thumbs pressing into Eren’s hole. His breath hitches when something warm and wet shoves between the thumbs and  _enters_  him. He realizes too late what it is but there’s no escaping, not when Jean’s holding his head down and Levi’s gripping his ass while assaulting it with his tongue, “N-no.  _No_. Don’t –  _hah_ – it’s wr-wro…”

It’s… something else entirely when Levi reaches between his legs and fondles his sack. It’s not enough, though, it’ll never be enough to get him to cum, but it’s enough to turn Eren lax. Jean’s hand loosens from his hair, moving down the side of his face to grip his chin. He lifts Eren’s head up, the flush of cheeks and heady eyes making his cock twitch. He guides Eren up onto his knees, guides him back to his lips and kisses him at a subdued, steady pace.  

Levi’s tongue swirls around Eren’s hole and dips back in – in and out and in and out – a rhythm that has Eren’s hips rocking along. He grips the front of Jean’s shirt, a faint wonder of  _why am I the only one undressed_ but that’s not a major concern, not when Levi’s tongue is thrusting inside of him, as rough as Jean’s tongue that’s in his mouth. It’s strange and new because  _no_ , no one’s ever done _that_ to him and there’s also the fact that it’s  _Jean and Levi_ doing these things to him; two men, not just one. Their situation is far from normal.

His thoughts are derailed again because the tongue’s gone and a slicked finger slips inside. Eren buries his face in Jean’s neck, mumbling a mantra of  _yes_ and _more_. Another finger joins the first, scissoring him and Eren thinks his legs are going to collapse. It doesn’t last long – Levi’s waited too long, after all, and there’s punishment that needs to be given – before something much bigger, something much thicker and hotter is rubbing against his ass. Eren lifts his hips in an effort to impale himself on Levi’s cock, but a smack against his thigh makes him yelp. The tip pushes in, thick and wet and Eren  _wants_  it deep inside.

“Please,” he groans, desperate.

“Mm,” Levi hums with a breathy quality. He’s been known for his patience, for his self-control, but he’s some inches away from being buried inside of Eren, he thinks he’ll snap soon, “let me hear you beg with that pretty voice of yours.”

“Please,” Eren repeats, his face a too-bright red. How much more humiliation will he have to suffer before this night is over? 

“That’s not good enough, Eren.”

He can tell by Levi’s voice that he wants nothing more than to fuck him, but stubbornness prevents him from caving. Jean lifts Eren’s face from hiding, kissing him gently, holding his gaze with his own golden-brown ones. He coaxes, “Come on, Eren.”

“ _Please_ ,” he stammers, unable to look away from Jean, because Jean’s looking at him like he’s the most enticing thing he’s ever seen. His heart beats painfully inside of his chest, his stomach twisting into all kinds of knots because Jean looks enthralling, too, with the heat in his gaze and the need on his face, “I need –“ Eren whines as he thrusts his hips back, “I need you. Put it in. Fuck me.  _Please_.”

“Good boy, Eren.”

He’s not sure who says it as the next moment Levi pushes in inch by inch. Eren can’t catch his breath. He’s being torn apart from the inside by a steady burn, but he doesn’t resist. He may not be a virgin, but it’s been a while and Levi  _feels_ big because the pushing doesn’t stop until finally he’s full and there’s an initial pause to allow Eren a small breather. The pull out is just as slow, just as nerve-jolting. Levi pushes Eren’s legs a little wider with his own, steadies his hips with a firm grasp, and thrusts back in with an abrupt jolt of his hips. Every gasp, every moan is ripped from Eren in a mess of fragments.  _He’s_ a mess.

And all the while Jean holds his gaze and Eren still can’t look away because there’s something strangely exciting about Jean watching as Levi fucks him from behind. He thinks he calls Jean’s name. Levi’s, too. He’s not sure whose name he’s yelling anymore as his hips jerk violently. Every surge of Levi’s cock is an electric shock that touches him deeper and deeper, making him beg for more. More.  _More_.

“Sh-shit yes,” Eren cries.

“Someone may hear you outside,” Jean warns, but he doesn’t do much to muffle Eren’s voice. He kisses the corners of his lips and snails his way along Eren’s jawline.

“Th-then –  _haaaah, Levi_  –“ Eren pushes Jean’s head away from him, body shaking as he lowers himself down and fumbles with the waistband of Jean’s pants. “Let me –“

“You don’t have to,” Jean says but the plea in his voice is as loud as the smack of skin on skin. Eren pulls Jean’s dick out, his hand warm around his length and flicks his tongue against the head. A tiny, contented sigh slips from Jean’s lips as he weaves his fingers through brown hair.

“Go on, Eren,” Levi encourages, halting to give Eren time. He wraps his lips around Jean’s cock and would have carefully taken in what he could, but he nearly chokes when Levi rams himself into Eren’s ass.

Tears prick the corners of his eyes. Eren relaxes his mouth, bucking his hips back to let Levi know he absolutely did not appreciate that. He tries to focus more on the cock in his mouth and less on the one behind him as he grasps the lower half he can’t take in without gagging. He moves his head up and down, stroking the underside with his tongue, moaning around it as Levi pounds the same spot over and over and  _over_. He sucks the tip of Jean’s cock, dragging his tongue in slow, antagonizing circles that has Jean tossing his head back, writhing and breathless. It makes Eren feel powerful knowing he can turn Jean into a mess; makes him feel in-control, excited, in need of mo—Jean’s cock slips from his mouth as he screams.

Levi hits the sweet spot inside of him and suddenly Eren’s seeing stars.

And Jean – Jean’s torn between fucking Eren’s mouth and listening to his pretty cries, but he can’t take anymore neglect as he steadies himself on his knees and holds Eren’s head in place. Eren’s mouth is already open and Jean feels the slide of a tongue as he pushes himself back inside, careful not to go too deep. He moves his hips, sliding in a little deeper each time. He’s satisfied with the moderate pace, with the occasional suck of a mouth, until he catches Levi’s gaze and they both stop.

Eren wiggles between them both, confused and irritated because  _why the hell did they stop_. He doesn’t see the silent look they share – Levi’s challenging smirk, Jean’s acceptance – doesn’t know what to expect until they’re both thrusting harshly from either ends and it’s all Eren can do to remind himself to  _breathe_ through his nose. He holds on to Jean for dear life when Levi reaches around and grabs Eren’s cock, and he thinks it’s okay to cry now.

He can’t help the tears in his eyes; they come against his will. He’s being plundered from both ends, so there’s going to be consequences, there’s going to be tears and utter incoherency. There’s only the sound of sex filling the room; the crescendo of muffled moans; the culmination of their names being stifled; the curve and bend of Eren’s body.

He nearly gags on Jean’s cock when it slips in a little too deep, knees nearly give way as Levi hits his sweet spot with quick blows. He’s not sure how much more he can take as he prays silently to whatever deities there are that they’re close, too. The tightening of his balls, the coil in his stomach, the frantic bucking of his hips as he pushes himself back to meet every one of Levi’s thrusts indicate his own fruition.

He’s burning up. Hotter and hotter he’s sure he’ll be consumed. And he’s almost there, almost—it’s  _hot, hot, hot_ , almost –Eren spasms, body stiffening as his orgasm overtakes him and the two men around him slow down. Eren falls away from Jean’s mouth, the upper half of his body slumping boneless on the bed.

“…I’m sorry,” he mumbles faintly, all too aware that neither of them had cum.

“What did I say about us having our fill?” Levi sounds threatening, but Eren feels too high to care. He relishes in the aftermath, in the buzz that hums throughout his body. The world tilts around him as Levi pulls out and flips him onto his side. One of Eren’s leg is held over Levi’s shoulder as he realigns his cock with Eren’s entrance.

“What’re you—“ Eren slurs groggily. He’s instantly aware of his surroundings when Levi rams back into him in one, quick motion. “ _Ah!_ ”

Everything feels too sensitive, too nerve-wracking, too everything. His cries are louder and desperate as he pleads for Levi to stop, but the man is merciless. There’s no trace of the gentle man who normally protects Eren, who treats Eren with tenderness. He’s domineering and cold, putting his desires above all else. He’s animalistic in nature; a truly terrifying creature. Eren’s cries are muffled as Jean’s cock returns to his mouth, thrusting with just as much fervor and necessity. His yellow eyes are unforgiving, seeking his own completion and nothing more.

And if he’s being honest with himself, Eren finds he doesn’t mind the rough treatment. He craves it, if anything; craves it in a way he didn’t know. He finds he doesn’t mind being destroyed from the inside out if it means this feeling will go on forever. He’s caught between these two opposing forces, these two vicious animals and  _god did they fuck like ones._

Propped on one elbow, Eren reaches out his other hand and grabs Jean’s sack. A rattling intake of breath hisses between Jean’s teeth and his hips stutter for a second or two before he’s back to thrusting a little faster. And Eren knows without a doubt that they’re close because there’s less of a rhythm, only thoughtless, deeper thrusts and pretty soon Eren’s doing his best not to gag as Jean fills his mouth and Levi sends him jolting forward with one final jerk.

They cum hard and fast and there’s nothing beautiful about it. The only beauty is reaching the end.

* * *

Levi takes a deep inhale of his cigarette. His fingers card through the mop of brown hair, stopping when Jean opens his eyes. Eren’s asleep in his arms – having passed out after Jean and Levi finished –the covers drawn up to their shoulders. Jean regards Levi with tired uncertainty that mirrors Levi’s own feelings.

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Jean mumbles, careful not to wake Eren.

“Sometimes,” Levi says with another puff of smoke.

“I thought you’d be too much of a germaphobe.”

Levi shrugs off the insult. Silence settles in the room, unlike the noises that filled it earlier.

“What are we going to do?”

 _Good question_. He finishes his cigarette and smashes it in the ash tray. The bed dips a little more – a light stir from Eren has them both freezing – before Levi slips beneath the covers.

“We sleep,” he says.

**————**

The next day, Commander Erwin can be found counting his winnings from the betting pool.

 

 

**end.**


End file.
